The present application relates generally to the field of gaming systems. More specifically, the invention relates to a video slot machine or other games of chance.
Slot machines typically include three or more reels that spin when a user enters money and starts the machine by, for example, pulling a lever provided on the side of the machine. The reels spin, then stop to reveal one of several symbols on the reel. By matching symbols on the reels, a user may win a prize. The reels are generally arranged horizontally and include brightly colored and easily recognizable symbols such as images of fruits or simple shapes such as bells, diamonds, or hearts. Video slot machines substitute mechanical reels for scrolling portions on a video screen. If a user matches the symbols on the reels, they may be allowed to use the winnings to try again or “press the bet” to win a larger prize.